powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
BullZord
The BullZord is a massive red bull that drags a black cart behind it. Samurai Megazord can ride atop of the cart with the zord still pulling it, allowing for a charging blade attack. 300 years ago, the BullZord arrived in this dimension, after having previously been created by the Guardians. The BullZord however was uncontrollable and rampaged across the countryside. The Grand Shogun, seeing how destructive it had become, and ordered it hidden for all eternity. However, at present time, a young Guardian named Cody is able to communicate with it. He freed the Zord and attempted to tame it with his own disk. However, he was unable to do so and it rampaged once again. When Cody's father finally gives Jayden the original disk it was created with, the Bull Disk, Cody was finally able to tame it. Megazord Combination The Bull Megazord is a giant robot that is formed from the zord itself and its cart having undergone the transformation. In this form, Bull Megazord is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons. Its final attack uses the symbol power for it fires its gatling cannon while unleasing a burst of symbol power from the disk loaded on its head. Attacks * Shoulder Blasters * Revolving Laser Blaster Samurai Gigazord Samurai Gigazord is a unique Ultrazord that is combination of all eleven Zords (excluding the SharkZord and LightZord). The Bull Megazord's cart opens up for Claw Armor Megazord to stand on while the Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the Bull Megazord. Claw Armor Megazord's arms attach to Bull Megazord and are replaced with his arms with the Tiger Zord's drills attached. The Ape Folding Zord and Turtle FoldingZord attach to the axles of the cart, the Octozord's legs attach to the front of Claw Armor Megazord and Bull Megazord's chest is placed on top, revealing the kanji for "All" (全, Zen). The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Ultrazord's helmet and Bull Megazord's cannon attaches above the helmet, with the Samurai Gigazord ultimately appearing as if on a throne/pedestal. Due to its massive size, the Samurai Gigazord cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the zord cart. Samurai Gigazord can attack with its sword. It's also able to attack using Claw Armor Megazord's claws as an additional pair of arms. Its finishing attack, however, is to summon the symbol power of their zords, energizing the cannon atop Bull Megazord's helmet to deliver the final blow. The Samurai Gigazord also has a combo with the SharkZord, but it has of yet to be seen in the show. Trivia * The Bull Megazord is named in the toy release that came out January 2012. The Zord form goes unnamed on the box and the instruction sheets. http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3952975&postcount=7860 Megazord form named It was finally named in the official toy commercial. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uPhnOUvjZw BullZord Toy commercial * The Gigazord is first seen and named on the back of the package of the Bull Megazord. However, in the series, it's called the Samurai Gigazord. * The Samurai Gigazord's possible combination with the Shark Zord is unnamed in the toy instructions. * This is the second Megazord formed from a bull single-handedly, the first being the Defender Torozord. * The Bull Megazord toy is a completely original mold. It does not have the electronics of the Japanese mecha version and was designed to be less blocky and more 'humanoid'. However, the inability to close the legs does affect the "gessha" cart aspect of the BullZord. * The Samurai Gigazord is technically an Ultrazord, like the RPM Ultrazord it combines all Zords except one. *The BullZord, according to Mentor Ji, is the oldest known Zord. References See Also * Ushi Origami, it's counterpart in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Super Samurai Category:Ultrazord